


The Camera Eye: Yet Another First

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [55]
Category: Royz, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoya needs a break from working on his first script as a writer. Junji gladly shares it with him – and presents Tomoya with an opportunity to satisfy a curiosity he’s had for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Yet Another First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HamHamHeaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamHeaven/gifts).



> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Boys belong to B.P. Records, I own the story only. For hamhamheaven, who wanted to see these two get their own story after the one I did about Mahiro and Subaru.

Tomoya was getting the hang of this writing thing. Most definitely.

He wondered at first whether inspiration was going to come to him as quickly as it did that fateful night at his old job (which he did not miss one bit), when he took Jin's treatment and turned it into a full script. He was afraid that when he got his first “real” assignment, it would come with a severe case of writer's block.

He didn't have to worry at all. He had plenty of support, for one thing. The writers of PSC Productions were definitely a team. The story for Swashbucklers was worked out in a series of “jam sessions” where the four of them sat around tossing out ideas, then taking the best ones and fashioning them into a story.

“We can't get TOO close to Pirates of the Caribbean,” Jin told the group. “We don't want to answer to Disney's lawyers.”

“We didn't get any crap from Disney for Sleeping Bishie,” Saga reminded him.

“Disney didn't create the story of Sleeping Beauty,” Jin said. “They adapted it, but they didn't create it. Jack Sparrow? Their baby entirely. If we have any characters that even resemble Jack, they'll come down on us like a ton of lead bricks.”

And so, they developed a tale of two pirate-hunting brothers who didn't have very much success at what they were doing. One fateful day, they found a young man in the water who said he was a refugee from a ship hijacked by a certain pirate crew. The incident put them on the trail of pirates who were seeking a very special magical device that could convey absolute power on the owner.

The basic outline they came up with was sent to Uruha, who sent back suggestions (for one thing, he asked them to add a character for Mahiro). They took the input, tossed around some more ideas, and Jin wrote up a treatment, which Uruha used as the basis for casting.

“You'd think we were writing a REAL movie, not a porno, with all the work that's going into it,” Jin said at the next writer's meeting.

“It IS a real movie,” said Saga. “It's just a real movie with a lot of sex in it.”

And with that, the writers divided up scenes and characters, and figured out who was writing what. Jin took most of the material that primarily involved the two pirate-hunting brothers. Saga was assigned primarily scenes featuring the villainous pirate captain, while Yo-ka got the ones revolving around the first and second mates, to be played by MiA and Koichi.

Which left Tomoya writing the scenes that featured the rival pirate king, to be played by Mahiro. “Only fitting our newest writer gets the scenes with the newest actor, right?” Jin said.

“Am I writing just Mahiro's dialogue?” Tomoya said. “Or the other characters as well?”

“You're writing for all the characters in the scenes you're given,” Jin said. “When we're all done, I'll go through the whole thing and make sure that all of the characters maintain a consistent voice throughout. When I'm done, I'll hand it over to Saga and he'll double-check me.”

“And if you have any questions?” Saga said. “You contact one of us.”

“Don't worry,” Yo-ka said. “You'll be fine. You've got all of us behind you.”

“You're a newbie too, remember,” Jin told Yo-ka.

“I know,” Yo-ka replied. “But that doesn't mean I can't support him, right?”

And so, Tomoya was sent off with an assignment and a deadline. He was embarking on his great career adventure – and he just hoped he could live up to what everyone expected of him.

* * *

On the third day of writing, he was alone in his living room with the laptop when he got a call. Picking up the phone, he could see it was Junji.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Junji said. “I'm alone for the afternoon. Mahiro is off shooting the first Kiryu Video feature under your new company – without me.”

“You're not in the video at all?” Tomoya said.

“Well, yes, I am, but my character isn't involved in what they're doing today. So I'm here alone and bored. There's only so much Twitter you can read.”

“You can come over and keep me company,” Tomoya said. “I'm writing, but I need a break.”

“Subaru's not home, either?”

“Off for an interview and photoshoot,” Tomoya replied. “It's not for a porno magazine, either. It's for a mainstream LGBT lifestyle magazine.”

“Good for him, he's moving up in the world,” Junji said. “Okay, I'm coming right over. Want me to stop at the conbini and get food?”

“Just a couple of onigiri will be fine. Salmon, if they have them.”

“Onigiri coming up,” Junji said. “See you in a few!”

Tomoya turned back to the computer. It was definitely a challenge, developing this character. He had to come up with dialogue that sounded like Mahiro . . . and yet, at the same time, not like Mahiro. He was tailoring a fictional person to be embodied by a specific actor, which was definitely a lot harder than writing something from scratch.

Of course, he'd done the same thing to write the Koichi scene from MiA Adore that had served as his “audition.” But that had been a “let's try this and see what happens” - there had been no “This is for keeps – and your professional future” involved.

When the door buzzed, he jumped up to answer it. “Hi, there,” Junji said, leaning on the door frame, bag in hand. “I picked up a couple of extra onigiri for later.” He bent over and gave Tomoya a light peck on the lips. “How's the writing going?”

“It's getting there,” Tomoya said. “I just hope that Mahiro likes it, since I'm mostly writing his character.”

“If you're doing it? He'll love it.” Junji sat down on the floor next to the table. “He's really excited about being part of the pirate video, by the way. He said he's looking forward to it more than anything else we've got lined up.”

“Really?” Tomoya looked happy as he pulled an onigiri from the bag.

“Oh, yeah. Well, this is a new thing for him. We've done tons of historical, semi-historical and quasi-historical stuff, but pirates? Nothing even close.” He sighed. “And I'm jealous, since I'm not in it.”

“I could write in a cameo for you,” Tomoya said. “Like, a member of the rival captain's crew.”

“You would?” Junji brightened. “I mean, even a small part would be great to have in a video like that!” He grabbed an onigiri and started to unwrap it. “I could wear an eyepatch, like Koichi's been doing lately!”

“You'd look hot with one,” Tomoya said. “Um, I mean, good.”

“You can say hot,” Junji said. “Not like we haven't been together, you know? Together in the porn video way?”

Tomoya felt his face flush. Oh, they'd been together, all right. He found himself thinking about the night of the JAVAs a lot – about the four of them entangled on that hotel bed. He remembered how Junji's hands and mouth had felt against his skin, the feel of them grinding against one another, rubbing cock against cock . . .

He often found himself wondering how far things would have gone if they'd had lube that night.

“Okay,” he said. “You'd look hot.”  
“And you'd be positively smoking,” Junji said. “You should write yourself in – you'd be a really cute pirate boy.”

“I'm not acting,” Tomoya said. “I'm just a writer.”

“But you've thought about it, right?”

Okay, that was a truth he couldn't deny. “Yes. I've thought about being onscreen with Subaru quite a lot. When Uruha was talking about the couples video, I was thinking . . . I want us to be a part of that.”

“Why don't you say something to Uruha?” Junji pulled a bottle of green tea from the bag and opened it.

“I'm grateful enough to him for letting me be a writer. If I asked to be an actor as well, I'm pushing it.”

“Tomoya!” Junji suddenly grabbed his half-eaten onigiri and pointed it at his companion like a green-wrapped arrowhead. “You have to go for what you want! If you want to be an actor, ask for it! The worst they can say is no! And even if they do, they're not taking away your position as a writer, right?”

“Um, well, no.”

“Then go for it! I'll bet Subaru will be pleased – he gets to be on the screen with you! Hell, that's one video I'm looking forward to seeing myself, because you two are damn hot together!”

And Tomoya was turning red again. Yes, Junji had seen him and Subaru together in the middle of the tangle of bodies that evening. “Well . . . well, you and Mahiro are really hot, too!” Okay, that was NOT what he'd wanted to come out of his mouth.

“Betcha you never watched porn before you got into the industry, did you?”

That took Tomoya aback – to the point where he jumped a little. “No,” he said. “Well, I watched Subaru's videos. It's just that I . . .” He suddenly looked down at his onigiri.

“You what?” The tone of Junji's voice was gentler now, as opposed to the teasing tone of before. “What is it, Tomoya? Did I say something I shouldn't have?”

Tomoya looked up at him. “I never slept with a guy before Subaru,” he said. “I never even knew I was gay. Or, rather – bisexual. I dated girls, so bisexual is more accurate.”

“Lots of guys are like that, you know,” Junji said. “They go through their whole lives thinking they're straight as an arrow, and then, one day, boom! They meet the right person, and suddenly, they just KNOW.”

“Was it like that for you?” Tomoya said, before picking up his onigiri and biting into it.

Junji shook his head. “I kind of always knew where my tastes lay. I was crushing on the boys' soccer coach when all the other guys in school were drooling over the curvy social studies teacher. But then again, I'm of the belief that nobody on this planet is entirely gay or entirely straight. You just have to figure out where on the spectrum you are.”

“The thing is?” Tomoya opened his own bottle of tea. “After I got together with Subaru, I started getting curious about other things. Lots of other things. Like the whole porn lifestyle. The whole idea of loving one guy, but being able to have a lot of other guys in your life. I never thought about it before, but it makes sense.”

“It's not restricted to the industry, you know,” Junji said. “Lots of couples everywhere do it, they just don't advertise it. It's called polyamory. And yeah, that was the same with me – I didn't think about it until I got into porn. In fact, when I first found out about it? I was shocked. But then, I talked to some guys who did it, and . . .” He smiled brightly. “Hey, as long as you have the right level of trust in your relationship? It can make both of you very happy.”

“Do you find that, well, it almost brings you closer? Like, because he can go to another guy and come back to you, it means he really does love you?”

“Definitely,” Junji said. “I can let Mahiro go off with whoever he wants precisely because I love him so much. And he's said he feels the same way about me.” He leaned over toward Tomoya with a smile. “Are you thinking about broadening your circle of lovers?”

“Not yet,” Tomoya said. “I . . . I do want to, though. I know Subaru does. And I very much enjoyed what happened the night of the JAVAs. In fact, I . . .” He stopped.

“You what?” Junji said, the teasing tone back in his voice. “You want a repeat performance?”

“Well, the night that Uruha had the meeting, and we came back here to watch movies after dinner, we fell asleep on the couch, and Mahiro and Subaru went in the bedroom. And then, when we went in the other room and saw that they had made love . . .” He took a deep breath. “I'm going to admit that I got jealous. Not of Mahiro,” he added, quickly. “I was jealous because they had alone time, and . . .”

“And we fell asleep?”

Well, he'd hit that nail on the head. “Yes,” he said.

“We could make up for lost time, you know,” Junji said. “We're alone. Your bedroom is right there. If the other two walk in, they'll either join in or go into the living room. And besides . . .” He leaned his head against Tomoya's. “I'm going to tell you a secret. I've wanted alone time with you since that night.”

“You have?” Tomoya was starting to feel breathless, lightheaded, and a bit like he was at the edge of a cliff. It was more than a little reminiscent of the first night when he went to bed with Subaru.

“Yes. Why not? You're adorable.” He leaned over the table and kissed Tomoya's lips lightly. “Our onigiri can wait.”

The little kiss just whetted Tomoya's appetite for more. He reached out and grasped the other man's arms. “Junji . . .” he said, softly.

“Let's go in the other room,” Junji said. He stood up and held a hand out to Tomoya. Tomoya stood up, slowly, and took it.

As they crossed the apartment to the bedroom, he heard his heart pounding in his ears. It really was like his first time with a man all over again. Well, there had been a bunch of firsts lately, hadn't there? First group sex, first porn script, now first sex with someone who wasn't his boyfriend . . .

Junji kicked the door shut behind them and pulled Tomoya into his arms, and Tomoya went eagerly, kissing him fiercely. He felt a shudder deep within himself when Junji responded to his ardor, opening his lips so their tongues could caress each other, reaching for the back of Tomoya's head to pull him closer.

They kissed again, and again, feeling like they were dissolving into each other, like the barriers that separated one guy from the other didn't really matter. Tomoya pulled away only to kiss his way down Junji's neck, Junji tipping his head back, letting him have greater access to his throat.

When Tomoya started to bring his lips to Junji's again, Junji caught his face in his hands and said, “Tomoya, I have a question for you. Is there anything that you want to do? Anything you've fantasized about, but haven't done with Subaru yet?

Oh, there was one. There was a very big one. And the opportunity to experience it was right in front of him. He just had to get up the guts and say it.

Tomoya took a deep breath. “I'm curious about what it feels like to be topped,” he said. “Subaru has always bottomed. I mean, he takes the lead in our lovemaking sometimes, but it's always me penetrating him. He's like that with everyone he's been with, I think, so I don't know how to ask him.”

“You don't have to worry about that with me,” Junji said. “I love to top. I've bottomed sometimes too, but being on top is what I do best.” He kissed Tomoya. “It's going to be an honor, a pleasure and a privilege to be the first man to have that sweet ass.”

Tomoya kissed him back again, harder than before, a thrill running through his body. He was finally going to find out what the other side of sex was like, what Subaru was feeling when they were together. The two of them edged toward the bed, still kissing as they went.

“Maybe,” Junji said breathlessly between kisses, “this would be a little easier without clothes.”

They broke away from each other, tossing garments onto the floor until they were both naked, at which point they tumbled onto the bed together, kissing hard again. Tomoya let Junji roll them over so that he was on the bottom – not the position he was used to being in for sex, but one that he was excited to be experiencing.

“You're gorgeous,” Junji murmured as he began to kiss slowly down Tomoya's neck. “I mean, really.” He punctuated that by running his hand along the other man's stomach, tugging lightly at the navel ring when he came to it. “Mmmm . . . and I really like this. Very sexy.” He began to move down Tomoya's body, kissing slowly along the flesh, sucking on a nipple as his fingers continued to play with the ring.

Tomoya lay back, breathing deeply, feeling himself relax all over – even though being the one lying there and receiving the pleasure was no novelty to him. There had been plenty of times where Subaru had taken charge, where he'd ended up lying still while his lover lustily rode him.

“You sure you're not a porn star?” Junji murmured, kissing his way down Tomoya's body. “Because you sure look like one.” He took the little bit of metal in his teeth, tugging at it lightly, letting his tongue flick at the place where the metal pierced the skin.

“Ah!” Tomoya gasped. “That's so good . . .”

“This body needs to be on video, you know that?” Junji let a hand slip lower, down over his lower belly. “Something this gorgeous needs to be on display for everyone.” And he kept going, until his fingers were running over Tomoya's erection, brushing lightly over the head, then moving down along the shaft.

“Especially this,” he said. “You have a really nice cock, you know that? Imagine seeing this thing, with that navel ring shining above it . . . the fangirls will explode. Hell, I want to explode just looking at it.” He bent over, kissing the tip, running his tongue over it – which brought a violent shudder from Tomoya.

“Junji . . .” he whispered. “Oh, yes . . .”

“I'm not going to explode yet, though.” Junji licked at the head. “You know why? Because I'm not going to come until my cock is buried in that hot ass.” He took the tip in his mouth, starting to suck at it, moving down slowly.

Tomoya let out a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a growl, grabbing the back of Junji's head, pulling it closer, wanting more of that wet heat that was moving down on him more and more. “You're so sexy,” he panted. “So sexy, and so good . . .”

Junji raised his head. “Do you want my mouth somewhere else?”

Tomoya wasn't quite sure what he meant. “I . . . I . . .”

“Turn over,” Junji said. “Pull your knees up so I can get at that ass.”

Tomoya obeyed, pulling his knees under him, pushing his bottom toward his lover. “Like this?”

“Perfect,” Junji said. “My God, your ass is even hotter up close.” He ran his hand over it, caressing. “I'm getting harder by the second.” He leaned over and looked in the nighttable drawer, pulling out their lube, then looking around for something else. “Oh, good, you have some.” He removed a condom – and whatever he'd been looking for.

Some what? Tomoya wanted to ask – but felt lube being drizzled along the cleft of his bottom. Was Junji going to start pushing his fingers into him? He knew this drill very well from doing it with Subaru . . . 

But instead, something else was spread over his entrance – plastic of some sort? And Junji leaned over toward him, his hot breath very much evident even through the barrier.

Something pushed into Tomoya's entrance, hot and soft and strong at the same time. Junji's tongue, he thought. He's fucking me with his tongue! He gripped the bed, breathing hard, feeling the hot thing start to move within him, wriggling around.

Tomoya moaned as Junji slid out, moving the very tip of his tongue around and around the rim of his entrance, teasing, flicking from place to place – and then pushing in again, hard, curling a bit, rubbing here and there.

He'd never, ever felt anything like it before, so soft and hot, so outrageous, wriggling inside him before moving outward to tease a sensitive spot that had him moaning loudly. Tomoya leaned forward, head touching the mattress, completely absorbed in sensation.

“Junji,” he moaned. “Oh, oh, God, Junji . . .”

Junji was burying his face in him now, moaning in his throat as he plunged his tongue in deep, making Tomoya cry out loudly. He could come just from this, his whole body was burning up from the inside out, his channel was throbbing around the thing wriggling within him.

Then suddenly, Junji slid out, pulling the plastic away. “I could do that all day,” he said, breathlessly. “But now . . .”

And before Tomoya had a chance to miss the sensation of the tongue in there, a finger slid into him, probing him gently, moving in deeper and deeper . . .

“Aaaahhh,” Tomoya gasped, moving his legs apart wider, thinking that it felt so good, stroking against places already stimulated and made sensitive by his tongue.

“So good,” Junji said, slipping the second finger in. “And you're opening up so easily – you're so relaxed.” He rubbed the forefinger of his other hand over the tip of Tomoya's erection, making him jump and gasp. “You really want me to fuck you, don't you?”

“Yes!” Tomoya gasped. He opened his legs wider as the two fingers gently pumped through his channel. “I want to feel you in me, Junji.”

“I'm already in you, you know.” He slid a third finger in. “I have my fingers up this wonderful ass . . .”

“Aaahh,” Tomoya gasped. “I want your cock . . . I want you to fuck me . . .” He knew that he'd be hot with anticipation at this point, but he didn't expect to be flat-out burning up like this. Every movement of Junji's fingers was driving him nuts, every wiggle and brush – and even the little bit of pain as he pushed in further, stretching him, was just adding to the excitement.

“Say it again,” Junji said, pushing his fingers in further.

“I want you to fuck me!” Tomoya gasped. “Please . . .”

“That's what I want to hear.” Junji slid his fingers out and reached for something to wipe them off with. “Now, I want you to tell me if you want me to stop, okay? If you say the word – I'll stop immediately.”

At this moment, Tomoya couldn't imagine wanting to stop – even if his life depended on it. He let Junji guide him into a position where he was lying on his back, legs up and out, and then watched as the other man rolled on the condom and slicked himself.

His heart was pounding, he was trembling all over with eagerness . . .

Junji lay atop Tomoya, bringing himself into position, kissing him. “Ready?” he said.

“Yes,” Tomoya said. “Do it.”

Junji began to push inside, slowly – and at once, Tomoya knew why he'd offered him the option to stop. The pain hit him like a freight train. He felt like he was being torn in two. He suddenly stiffened all over, eyes flying open.

Junji stopped, kissing him. “Are you all right?” he said.

He could stop now, right? He could tell him to stop, and the pain would go away . . .

And then, he thought, Subaru does this all the time. He does nothing but bottom, in fact. Other guys bottom all the time, too. They wouldn't do something like that if it didn't feel good eventually – right? He took a deep breath and said, “Keep going.”

Junji continued to slide in, and Tomoya kept breathing deeply, concentrating on that, on the air rushing in and out of his lungs . . . and pretty soon, the pain started to fade away, bit by bit. He willed himself to relax, to not resist, to just let things happen.

He felt a tender kiss on his lips. “Better?” Junji said. Tomoya became aware that his lover had paused inside him.

Tomoya nodded, and Junji began to move again, a very slow and gentle thrust – and he began to notice that the pain was being overwhelmed with pleasure. The more Junji slid in and out of him, the greater the pleasure got.

Pretty soon, Tomoya found himself wrapping his arms around the other man, raising his legs higher, and moaning, “Don't stop . . .”

“I won't.” Junji began to speed up a little. “Oh, God, you feel so damn good, Tomoya. So incredibly good.” He leaned over to capture Tomoya's lips with his own, and Tomoya kissed back fiercely, starting to be immersed in sensation, in pleasure, in the feel of something hot and hard invading his body, stroking him from within, caressing him . . .

No wonder Subaru loved this so much. The pain was utterly forgotten now as he started to raise his hips sharply, thrusting against the cock in him, wanting more and more of it, utterly surrendering to the feelings overwhelming every one of his senses.

“Fuck me,” he moaned. “Fuck me more . . .” He found himself writhing uncontrollably, his hips rising and falling rapidly now, Junji moaning in answer to him, the heat and scent of the other man flooding Tomoya' senses, adding to the heat expanding within him.

Junji thrust deep into him and hit one spot that made fire explode in Tomoya's soul. He suddenly arched upward, letting out a sharp cry, his whole body trembling on the verge of climax . . . and he cried out louder as Junji thrust into him again, harder this time.

“Aaaaahh!” He arched against him again, his whole body straining, trembling, burning up, his heart thudding, every bit of him feeling like a balloon about to explode.

And then, Junji stroked his cock – just a little, but it was all he needed. He nearly screamed, hot waves pulsing over his whole body as he trembled and trembled with ecstasy. He felt Junji thrust into him hard as his last shivers were fading, and suddenly, the other man cried out as well, pushing in deep as the hot delight overwhelmed him.

They fell to the bed together, a panting, sweaty pile of men, and just clung to each other, somewhere outside of reality. Even after a few minutes had passed, Tomoya just lay there, dazed. Even his orgasm had felt different. It really was like crossing a threshold into a whole new world of sex.

And there was nobody else he would have rather done it with. He rolled over so he could kiss Junji's lips, softly.

“Thank you,” he said.

“You don't have to thank me, silly,” Junji murmured, putting his arms around him and holding him close. “I told you – it was an honor, a pleasure and a privilege. I mean that. You're hot and you're beautiful and you feel so, so damn good.” He kissed him again. “And we can have a repeat perfomance whenever you want it.”

“I want it,” Tomoya said. “I want it a lot.”

The two of them snuggled together, kissing, basking in the afterglow.

* * *

Mahiro unlocked the apartment door and walked in, Subaru following him. “Thanks for buying the Starbucks,” Subaru said.

“I'm just glad I spotted you going in there,” Mahiro said. “I was going to go straight home – long day of shooting. But when I saw you, that changed.”

“At least you weren't shooting sex today,” Subaru said. “Then you'd really be . . .” He looked at the living room table. “What's this?”

“Looks like onigiri,” Mahiro said. “Unfinished onigiri. And half-drunk bottles of tea. And . . .” He looked at the bag on the table. “More onigiri.”

“Tomoya had company?” Subaru said. “I don't see him, but . . .”

He glanced over at the bedroom door – which was closed. They usually left it open when they were at home and it wasn't in use. He tiptoed over, opened the door a crack, and . . .

There were Junji and Tomoya, curled up in each other's arms, napping . . . and from their state of undress, they hadn't come in here just to sleep.

Subaru closed the door, gently, and headed back into the living room. “I can see where the onigiri came from,” he said. “Your boyfriend and mine, and, well, they had a good reason to not finish them.”

“They're in there?”

Subaru nodded.

“Too bad we didn't come in a few minutes earlier.” Mahiro sat on the couch. “We could have joined in.” He looked up at Subaru. “I'm joking. Maybe.”

“You don't joke very often.” Subaru sat next to him, a big smile on his face. “So . . . what do we do now?”

“We might as well eat these onigiri in the bag. They don't keep for that long. If they wake up, we'll go down to the conbini and get them more – or, better yet, call for takeout. And then, well . . .” He yawned. “We'll see what happens.”

“We do have the futon if we need it,” Subaru said, unwrapping an onigiri.

As it turned out, they didn't need the futon – the boys fell asleep on the couch, curled against each other, onigiri wrappers scattered on the table. And that was where Tomoya and Junji found them when they emerged, Tomoya wrapped in his yukata, Junji just wearing his underwear.

“They look adorable,” Junji whispered.

“Really adorable,” Tomoya replied. “They ate our onigiri.”

“I'll get dressed and run down to the conbini,” Junji said. “Unless we want to wake them up?”

“Let's just let them sleep,” Tomoya replied.

It was a reversal of what had happened the last time – Junji and Tomoya with the alone time, Mahiro and Subaru sleeping. They'd probably all end up curled up together on the bed before the evening was over.

But Tomoya did want a few minutes of quiet time while Junji got more food. He just wanted to run over what had happened, and think about it, and just luxuriate in the feelings – mental and physical. Another first for him – and it was a memorable one.

He was definitely going to draw inspiration from it, in more ways than one.


End file.
